Hinata Tachibana
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: 向日葵 (Hinata; Sunflower) 橘 (Tachibana; Wild Orange) |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: USAloid / UTAUloid (USAloid an UTAUloid created and has a voice bank(s) from America) MODEL: 01 |- | style="text-align:center;" |GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE RANGE |'D#3~E5' | style="text-align:center;" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Aika Kurone '(Best Friend) 'Ayane Kawai '(Friend) 'Tsukiko Yamazaki '(Friend) |- | style="text-align:center;" |AGE |'19 | style="text-align:center;" |GENRE | TBA | style="text-align:center;" |HOMEPAGE | tachibanahinata Google+ |- | style="text-align:center;" |WEIGHT |'47kg' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM |Cheesecake | style="text-align:center;" |CREATOR |'mashedpotatos-rule' |- | style="text-align:center;" |HEIGHT |'5'9" feet' | style="text-align:center;" |VOICE SOURCE |'TBA' | style="text-align:center;" |PICTURE LINK LIST |'mashedpotatos-rule.deviantart' |- | style="text-align:center;" |BIRTHDAY |'June 6' | style="text-align:center;" |LIKES | Cheesecake,Her Phone,Potatos,Kagamine Len, Yukatas,Cheese | style="text-align:center;" |MEDIA LIST | |- | style="text-align:center;" |RELEASE DATE |'TBA' | style="text-align:center;" |DISLIKES |Popcorn,Brooms,Learning,Reading | style="text-align:center;" |SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: She is very quiet, and a shy girl, she is a Dandere. She loves playing games on her phone and eating cheesecake. Sometimes she stalks people. She likes to read manga and watch anime, she has a yukata style outfit because of her familys beliefs , but also loves different fashion styles. She loves to sing K-pop, J-pop,pop, soft and electronic. The color of her hair is naturally of that color, and her eyes too. |} Design Hair color: Pink Eye color: Yellow Dress: Yukata.See concept art. Nationality/Race: American/Japanese. Her Design is based on an episode of anime the voice provider watched. It was all about Yukata's. The voice providers favorite color is pink as seen on her hair. The voice provider is a Dandere. 325 (2).jpg|Face View Of Hinata|link=http://mashedpotatos-rule.deviantart.com/art/Hinata-Tachibana-479516328 325.JPG|Hinata Body and Box Art|link=http://mashedpotatos-rule.deviantart.com/art/Hinata-Tachibana-Body-479517599 Information Hinata was first introduced as ROSE. Hinatai was created with the original intention for fun. Her creator is currently working on new Utauloids to join with one concept design already finished. Currently, Hinatai voice is being worked on. Her Nickname is BiBi (Based on Her Voice Providers real name). Hinata's voice is very low, For that reason hitting higher registers will be more difficult. She will be produced with an english voicebank first. Then creator will have her japanese voicebank recorded. She is a quiet person, Younger children look up to her, boys always check her out. She loves her friends, and She's very energetic and cheerful around them, but sometimes she's shy and she gets frustrated easily, but she's awsome. Catchphrase: "だいじょうぶです。(Dai jōbu desu.) That's all right.","よくわかります。(Yoku wakarimasu.) I understand you perfectly." and "Why am I still your friend?" Voice Configuration Hinata first voicebank will be in English.( Will be avalible for download) Later, will be avalible in japanese with a Romaji encoding. Usage Clause Rules: General * You can make original songs with her, ONLY if you REALLY know how to make songs. * Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. * I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. * Usage must follow the terms set by UTAU's Creator. * No Claiming this voicebank as your own, or claiming to be it's creator. Voicebank Usage * Persmission is not required for banks to be used. * Showing the creator is not required, but appreciated. * Modification of the OTO.ini file is ok for personal use. Contact the creator for any major issues. * Commercial usage requires the creator's permission. * Do not redistrubute the voicebanks. * Do not redistribute a modified version of any of these UTAULOID's voicebanks. * Do not use the voicebank(s) as a Pitchloid. * Do not use the samples in the voicebanks for another UTAULOID's voicebank. Supplemental Information • Hinata is a secert otaku. Her all time favorite anime is Fairy Tail. • Hinata is comfortable with speaking Japanese and English. • She loves Kagamine Len (Voice Providers Vocaloid Crush). • She loves the songs by Dixie Flatline and Utata-P. • Her dream is to move to Japan. • Hinata really loves to play mincraft with friends. Category:UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAU Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:Official Character Profiles Category:USAloid